A wide variety of types of structures for disposable absorbent articles used to collect body fluids are known in the art. Commercial absorbent articles include, for example, diapers, adult incontinence products, catamenials and bandages. Disposable products of this type comprise components for receiving, absorbing and retaining fluids. Typically, such articles include a liquid permeable topsheet, an absorbent core and a liquid impermeable backsheet.
Improving the performance of absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins continues to be a formidable undertaking, although a number of improvements have been made in both their materials and structures. A number of efforts have been directed to providing sanitary napkins with the ability to remain in contact with the wearer's body and to acquire body exudates immediately upon leaving the body and then to distribute the exudates throughout the absorbent core of the napkin.
Examples of such sanitary napkins are disclosed in PCT International Publication Nos. WO 93/01779 and WO 93/02251 which disclose sanitary napkins employing fibers having intra-fiber capillary channels (which may be referred to as the "Capillary Channel Fiber" patent application); and in WO 93/01780 to WO 93/01783 which disclose the use of capillary channel fibers that may be arranged in the form of a tufted bundle (or "bun") on a curved, body-shaped absorbent article (and, as a result may be referred to as the "Curved Bun" patent applications); and in WO 93/01785 and WO 93/01786 which disclose extensible and stretchable sanitary napkins; the disclosure of all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
While the sanitary napkins described in the above patent publications work quite well, the search for improved, as well as alternative, sanitary napkins (particularly to those described in the "Capillary Channel Fiber" and "Curved Bun" patent applications), however, has continued.
In addition, a need exists for a sanitary napkin that is at least as easy to construct, or preferably even easier to construct, as those sanitary napkins described in the above "Capillary Channel Fiber" and "Curved Bun" patent publications.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus to easily and efficiently fabricate disposable absorbent articles having the ability to acquire bodily exudates immediately upon leaving the body and then to distribute the exudates throughout the absorbent core of the article.